


same time, in a different universe

by diminuendodaydream



Series: shiver verse [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Penetrator Even, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a reminder that isak is 16 and even is 18 in this verse, i guess ill add more if any others come to mind? but thats about it, just in case that squicks anyone out, oh boy here we go - Freeform, oh yeah, pretty much, uhhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminuendodaydream/pseuds/diminuendodaydream
Summary: Even uses his grip on Isak’s hips to shift them slightly to the side and angle them so they’re now standing right in front of Even’s mirror. Even’s dick twitches violently at the sight of them, Isak’s face open and wanting, his gorgeous cock on display, a thick pearl of precum beading up at the head. It makes Even’s mouth water, makes him want to pin Isak’s hips to the bed and swallow him down until he can’t taste anything else besides Isak for the foreseeable future.~*~OR: what would've happened in part 1 if they flapped their jacks





	same time, in a different universe

**Author's Note:**

> 4k words of smut??? who is this bitch what the fuck??? Y I K E S so this is basically just an alternate version of the cuddling scene in part one of this verse except this time.....the bepis comes out.
> 
> this will really make the most sense if you read part one since i reference parts of it throughout the fic but if that doesn't bother you and you just wanna read about some good ol' fashioned mirror porn then godspeed my friends, don't let me or the government stop you
> 
> also if you DID read part one you'll notice that I lifted some material from it and used it in this one. this is because i like to pretend im clever and i couldnt resist the cheesiness of it. so without further ado, i hope you enjoy?

“I guess this is when we like, fuck or whatever,” Isak quickly mumbles, so quietly Even almost misses it.

He feels a rush of heat go through his body as his mind is flooded with images of Isak’s naked body laid out across his bed, panting and whimpering like before on the bench but punctuated by small gasps of air rhythmically being pushed out of him as Even continues to thrust into his tight little hole. But he knows it’s too early in whatever burgeoning relationship this is for that, or at least too early to be going quite that far.

“Oh, I uh…didn’t actually have that on the itinerary for tonight when I invited you up here,” he says instead, cringing at how dumb he must sound. _Itinerary? Really? Who says that, Even, come on. You’re supposed to be playing it cool._

Even feels odd as he watches yet another look of disappointment flash across Isak’s face for the briefest moment before disappearing as he shrugs and looks back down. “Oh,” is all Isak says, pausing for a moment before looking back up at Even with a slightly confused look on his face and asking, “Then what _did_ you have on the, uh, itinerary?” with an adorable little smirk appearing at the corner of his delightful lips. Even is proud to say he knows just how delightful they are, now.

“Oh you know, just a ritual sacrifice to appease the Nordic gods, the usual,” Even smirks back at him. He accomplishes his goal of making Isak laugh and easing the tension in the room, smiling as he sees Isak’s shoulders relax.

“Oh, is that all?” Isak asks with a raise of his eyebrows, smile still present on his face.

“I don’t know, depending on how well the ritual goes there’s the chance that I’ll invoke Thor. I was thinking I could get him to kick out all the assholes downstairs trashing my house,” Even pauses, thinks for a bit before continuing, “…or maybe we could just chill in bed. Cuddle or something.”

Isak gives Even a gentle smile, tilting his head slightly to the side. “That could be nice. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’d love to get to see Chris Hemsworth’s ridiculous biceps in person, but I don’t think they’d make for a very nice pillow.”

Even laughs. “True. Plus, I feel like his version of Thor would just join in the party instead of getting rid of everyone. Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t do the ritual sacrifice, after all.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ relieved to hear that,” Isak laughs as he gives Even an adoring gaze.

“So…shall we?” Even asks, gesturing to the bed where the epic cuddling is supposed to take place. He sees Isak spare one last slightly disappointed glance in its direction before putting a smile back on his face and turning back to look at Even.

“We shall.”

They begin to get undressed to get into bed, Isak turning around to give Even a modicum of privacy and to try to calm himself down, having had a half-boner since Even first kissed him on the bench.

He manages to get his hoodie and jeans off, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers, but he can’t stop staring at Even taking his clothes off in the stand up mirror in the corner of the room. It gives him the perfect view of Even’s long legs and round ass as he bends down to remove his jeans. He can feel himself getting harder in his boxers the longer he stares until, to his dismay, he realizes he’s nearly fully hard just from watching Even undress.

Isak doesn’t stop watching until Even is also down to just his t-shirt and boxers. He chances a glance upwards when he sees Even turning around and is mortified as Even catches him looking in the mirror. Isak quickly turns and looks away, gaze locked on the floor and a bright blush appearing on his cheeks. Fuck.

Even frowns in confusion as he walks up behind him, putting his hands on Isak’s arms as he leans in to tenderly kiss him on the neck. “What’s wrong?” He shifts his gaze downwards as he begins rubbing Isak’s arms a bit, trying to dispel the obvious discomfort he’s feeling. What he finds is an impressive tent in Isak’s boxers.

Even eyes go wide as lets out a breathy “oh” before Isak is hastily trying to cover himself up with his hands, clearly embarrassed by the situation. And Even can’t have that, now can he?

He slowly slides his hands down Isak’s arms until he reaches his hands, covering them with his own. As Even begins slowly moving them to the side to reveal Isak’s rapidly hardening dick, a wet spot now having formed where, _fuck_ , Isak must be leaking, Isak starts breathing more and more heavily, the slide of Even’s hands leaving goosebumps on his arms in their wake.

“I-I’m sorry,” Isak mumbles, arms still twitching with the desire to cover himself again. Even doesn’t want Isak thinking he has anything to be ashamed about, especially if it’s something as intoxicating as Isak’s desires. Instead of acknowledging the apology, Even slowly slides his hands over the planes of Isak’s stomach, loving the contraction of the muscles he feels as he starts to slide his hands under Isak’s shirt. If Even thought Isak’s lips were soft, he’s sure Isak’s skin is somehow even softer. He makes sure to adequately test this theory over and over as he continues to stroke his hands all across Isak’s barely-there abs. He lives for the small stutters of breath Isak lets out whenever Even’s hands dip just the tiniest bit into the waistband of his boxers.

However, even though getting to touch Isak like this is without a doubt one of the best experiences of Even’s life, he’s starting to feel like it’s not enough. His mind and body and heart (but mostly body) want more, but he’s not taking this even one step further unless he knows Isak’s on board.

Even slowly slides the tip of his thumb into Isak’s waistband once more, pausing to softly stroke the skin there, the tips of the rest of his fingers just barely brushing against the wet spot on Isak’s boxers where he can see the outline of the head of his dick, before he asks the question that’s been running through his mind non-stop since he first saw the tent in Isak’s boxers.

“Can I see it?”

Isak gasps, and Even can feel the violent clench of Isak’s stomach with the hand still resting on it. He can also see the twitch of Isak’s dick which has steadily been soaking his boxers since Even first put his hands on him.

Even’s used to Isak’s long silences as he debates what to do, so he waits him out. Continues to stroke the soft skin of Isak’s stomach, the soft skin just beneath the band of his boxers, not wanting to pressure Isak into anything he isn’t ready to do.

Finally, after what seems like ages, Isak swallows and whispers, “Yeah.”

Even’s hand shifts to grip Isak’s hip suddenly out of reflex, hoping for that answer but certainly not expecting Isak to give it. He moves his hand back to Isak’s stomach and slides it upwards to reveal more of Isak’s beautiful skin and to secure Isak’s shoulders against Even’s chest. With is other hand, he slowly grips the waistband of Isak’s boxers, giving Isak plenty of time to back out if he needs to, before pulling it away from Isak’s hips and revealing Isak’s thick cock, glistening in the minimal light in the room from all the precum that’s been dripping from it.

Even can’t stop himself from whispering out a harsh _“fuck”_ before pushing Isak’s boxers down to the middle of his thighs, fully exposing him to the room and Even’s lust-blown eyes. Isak’s hard panting is the only thing that can be heard in the little world they’ve created for themselves as Even lets go of Isak’s boxers and slides his hand up the inside of Isak’s thigh, caressing every inch of skin his fingertips can reach. He can feel Isak’s legs start to shake ever so slightly from the action and Even suddenly becomes painfully aware of how hard his own dick has become.

When Even’s hand finally reaches Isak’s stomach again he feels out of breath as if he’s just run a marathon, which is ridiculous because they haven’t even _done_ anything yet, not really, yet Even doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his entire _life._

He shifts his hands around so they’re firmly gripping Isak’s hips and he can’t resist kissing up Isak’s neck until he gets to the hinge of his jaw, where he begins nipping and sucking at the skin there. Much to Even’s delight, Isak lets out the most beautiful moans as Even incorporates his tongue into the mix. He wants to mark this boy, let everyone know the kind of pleasure he was able to give him tonight.

Even sneaks a look back down Isak’s body to see that Isak’s dick has only gotten harder with Even’s ministrations, twitching with every graze of Even’s teeth over Isak’s pulse point. Groaning at the sight, Even finally detaches his mouth from Isak’s neck, resulting in a small whimper from Isak, and slides his lips up and over Isak’s flushed cheeks to his ear where he hotly whispers, “Can I touch it?”

Isak gasps even harder than last time and turns his head slightly towards Even as he gives him an enthusiastic nod, sighing, “Please, please, please.” His chest is heaving with all the air he’s trying to get back into his lungs and Even wishes he was standing in front of Isak to see the absolutely stunning picture he must paint right now. Even spares a moment of lamentation for himself over this before he’s struck with what he strongly feels is the greatest revelation in human history since gravity.

Even uses his grip on Isak’s hips to shift them slightly to the side and angle them so they’re now standing right in front of Even’s mirror. Even’s dick twitches violently at the sight of them, Isak’s face open and wanting, his gorgeous cock on display, a thick pearl of precum beading up at the head. It makes Even’s mouth water, makes him want to pin Isak’s hips to the bed and swallow him down until he can’t taste anything else besides _Isak_ for the foreseeable future.

Remembering that he’s actually been given permission to touch, Even decides to satisfy at least some of this need as he gently holds the tip of Isak’s dick between his thumb and index finger, causing Isak’s hips to jerk suddenly. He runs his thumb slowly over the slit to collect the precum on it before bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it, managing to lock eyes with Isak just before he puts it in his mouth, reveling in the shocked, wide-eyed look of lust in Isak’s eyes before Even has to close his own, leaning his head back and groaning at the taste of Isak. Isak lets out a sympathetic moan, filling Even’s senses with nothing but input from Isak. The sound of him, look of him, smell of him, feel of him, _taste_ of him, is driving Even to the edge before he’s even put a hand on himself.

Realizing that he’s not going to last long at the rate they’re going, Even decides to stop teasing. He returns his gaze to the mirror, making sure to lock eyes with Isak before firmly gripping Isak’s dick, giving it one steady stroke, twisting his wrist a bit just as he gets to the sensitive head. Isak reacts beautifully, throwing his head back onto Even’s shoulder and letting out a stuttered moan as his legs begin to shake even harder than before. Even returns to kissing and sucking on Isak’s neck as he continues jerking Isak off, setting a steady pace with some pauses to rub his palm over the tip of Isak’s dick to collect more precum and ease the glide.

The sounds of Isak’s moaning intertwining with Even’s heavy breathing and the slick sounds of Even’s hands working Isak’s dick sound like a beautiful symphony to Even, waves of pleasure crashing over them like cymbals, Isak’s high pitched whimpers matching the timbre of a sunny flute solo to counter Even’s deep, bass-filled groans. They key modulates higher every time Even pays special attention to the vein running up Isak’s dick or takes his time massaging the pads of his fingers into Isak’s slit. The sounds he elicits from Isak are music to Even’s ears but he wants to see where else this melody can go.

He slows down his strokes until he’s just barely gripping the base of Isak’s dick. Isak lifts his head off of Even’s shoulder where he’s been breathing hotly into Even’s neck to find out why he stopped. Even’s heart nearly stops at how dazed Isak looks, eyes completely glazed over in lust, mouth open and lips glistening from repeatedly licking over them to wet them after how dry his panting made them. Even thought Isak painted a pretty picture with his wide-eyed stare, but this, getting to see him out of his mind with want, is a masterpiece.

In fact, he’s a masterpiece that Even needs to see more of, like right now. He moves his hands to grip the hem of Isak’s t-shirt and starts lifting. Isak catches on quickly and raises his hands to let Even remove it completely, which he does, throwing it to the side as soon as it’s free of Isak’s hands. Even takes a moment to drink in every single inch of newly revealed skin Isak has to offer, unable to resist caressing Isak’s chest, gently grazing his fingers over Isak’s nipples and giving them a slight pinch, making Isak gasp out a gorgeous little “oh!” before sliding his hands back downwards to push Isak’s boxers all the way down his legs so he can step out of them. He glides his hands back up Isak’s legs and sides as he stands back up, kissing up Isak’s back and over his shoulders before taking a slight step back to remove his own shirt and boxers.

He returns to Isak’s back, pressing every inch of himself up against him, letting Isak feel the hardness of Even’s dick between his cheeks. Isak’s knees actually buckle at the sensation, making Even grip Isak’s hips once again and huffing a small laugh into Isak’s temple where he places a trail of small kisses downward until he reaches Isak’s lips. There, he takes his time lavishing them, starting out with a relatively chaste kiss because it’s been far too long since he last had his lips on Isak’s, injecting as much adoration and tenderness into it as he can to remind Isak that this isn’t just some cheap hookup to him. He runs his tongue over Isak’s bottom lip before gently sucking on it, pulling on it slightly as he leans his head back, making Isak groan. They’re both breathing heavily as he takes a moment to look into Isak’s eyes, pupils blown from the weed and lust but with an affectionate look being reflected back at him that no doubt matches his own. He smiles as he pecks the tip of Isak’s nose quickly, heart melting at the brilliant smile Isak gives in return, his nose scrunching up adorably and a small giggle dancing in Even’s ears.

He returns his gaze to the mirror, fully taking in the sight of how they look together, miles of skin pressed against one another and matching awestruck looks that can’t escape the pull of each other’s spellbinding eyes. Even grips Isak’s dick in his hand again, giving it a few tugs before lifting it so it’s pressed up against Isak’s stomach. He brings his other hand down to cup Isak’s balls and gives them a gentle squeeze before rolling them around in his hands, massaging them and lightly tugging on them every once in a while, driving Isak wild. One of Isak’s hands flies up to the back of Even’s head, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck tightly as he begins fervently panting into Even’s ear. His other hand moves down to cover Even’s hand on his wet dick, urging Even to resume stroking him as he continues to gently knead Isak’s balls.

Even can tell when Isak is getting close by the tightening of them. He feels them beginning to draw up, his dick twitching regularly now as he works over the head. Even can’t look away from where his hands are cupping and stroking Isak, mesmerized by the way the soft skin of his dick moves with every flick of his wrist. He watches in fascination as another thick drop of precum rises out of the tip and immediately begins dripping down the shaft before Even’s hand catches it and spreads it around. His own dick gives a harsh twitch at the sight, making Even thrust forward and his dick catch on Isak’s rim, provoking a shocked, high pitched whimper to be punched out of Isak. Even rips his gaze from where they had settled to look up at Isak’s angelic face, a beautiful blush flowing from the tops of his cheeks, down his chest, and to the tip of his flushed dick. He looks like he’s in absolute ecstasy. Even is absolutely enraptured.

He needs to see Isak at the height of pleasure, needs to finally move past the long crescendo they’ve been building up since they first sat outside on that bench and reach their denouement. So Even grips Isak’s dick a little tighter, strokes a little faster, pays extra attention to Isak’s by-now oversensitive head. It’s making Isak completely lose it but it’s just not bringing him over the edge quick enough, so as the final move, Even releases his grip on Isak’s balls and glides them over his perineum, lightly rubbing him there for a bit, before sliding his middle finger between Isak’s cheeks to tap at his hole.

 Isak’s whole body immediately tenses up, the muscles in his stomach and thighs and arms and _hands, ow, that one is still in his hair,_ noticeably clenching in a way that almost looks painful. He goes silent, stops breathing, air trapped in his chest, before a long, drawn-out moan is pulled from his body and seemingly endless, thick ropes of come paint Even’s mirror. Even swears he couldn’t look away if he tried, if his life depended on it. He’s never heard anything as beautiful as Isak’s moans before, never seen anything as captivating as Isak coming before, completely strung out in ecstasy. Even is sure that this is exactly the kind of experience that inspired the greatest artists in the world, unable to do anything else but paint the most beautiful works of art to try to capture even an ounce of the beauty of the original figure but never being able to reach the true divinity of it. Even doesn’t believe in God but at this point he certainly believes in angels.

As the last ropes of come are pulled from Isak’s body, Isak relaxes back into Even’s chest, nearly collapsing as his weak knees threaten to give out. Even brings his arms up to wrap tightly around Isak, bringing him in as close as possible and peppering sweet kisses all over Isak’s face and neck, wherever he can reach. Isak just sighs in pleasure as a dopey smile takes over his face, turning his head and tilting his chin up to silently ask for a kiss on the lips. Even obliges, capturing Isak’s lips with his own in a slow, tender kiss that he refuses to let end for at least ten seconds. By the end of it, both Isak and Even are smiling more than they’re kissing and Isak lets out another precious giggle before shakily shifting his body around to face Even fully.

Isak frowns as he feels Even’s still-hard dick poke into his hip as he does so. “You didn’t come?”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to make you feel good.” Even waves off Isak’s brow furrowing, insisting, “Seriously, I’m good. Let’s just get in bed, you should know I’m a serial cuddler around cute boys.”

Even smiles as Isak lets him guide him into bed. They settle with Even on his back and Isak pressed up against his side, drawing nonsensical patters on Even’s chest. It’s clear he still has something on his mind, so Even lets him work through it until he feels like he’s got his thoughts organized enough to share them.

“It’s not fair that I got to come and you didn’t, though.”

Even sighs lightly. “It really is.”

“I can still get you off, you know. I do have hands.”

“Isak, I said I’m okay. We don’t have to do anything else tonight except snuggle and sleep.”

“Even. Let me touch your dick.”

Even’s dick gives a traitorous twitch at Isak’s words. He can feel Isak’s smug smile blossoming against his chest before he lifts his head to look Even in the eyes. There’s the same look of determination in them that he saw outside on the bench and, well, Even knows not to try to go against Isak when he wants something. It’s just a bonus that Even wants this badly, too.

He gives a jerky nod and an “okay,” making Isak lick his lips and give Even a teasing smirk. Isak slowly, so slowly, moves his hands down Even’s chest, caressing his skin just as Even caressed his, stopping at a nipple and giving it a tug in retaliation for earlier. Even lets out a soft moan at that, bringing his hands up to his hair and closing his eyes.

Isak’s hands continue down Even’s body until they finally reach the waistband of Even’s boxers. He tugs them away from Even’s hips and down his legs, Even’s cock springing free and giving a wet slap against his stomach, both Even and Isak moaning at it. His dick is definitely painfully hard now, obvious from the swollen head and flushed red undertones. Isak wastes no time in getting his hand on Even, setting a brutal pace made for efficiency. He’s not going to keep Even waiting any longer, and he doesn’t have to stroke Even’s dick for long before it’s coating his chest and stomach in come, Even loudly groaning as he throws his head back and tightens his hands in his hair.

When he finally comes to, chest still heaving and body feeling boneless, he opens his eyes to find Isak staring intently at his chest. Even’s just about to ask Isak what’s up before Isak is reaching out with his thumb to swipe through some of the mess on his chest and bringing it up to his mouth, looking Even in the eyes as he slowly licks it off his thumb, just as Even did earlier. Even’s dick gives a valiant twitch at the sight and he has to cover his eyes to block out the image, unable to handle even the thought of getting hard again but Isak’s entire being making it very difficult not to do so.

He takes his hands away from his face and smiles at Isak, letting out a small laugh as they take in everything that happened. Isak lays back down next to Even as Even reaches over to his night stand to get the roll of toilet paper he leaves there for convenience before cleaning himself up and “kobe!”-ing the dirty tissue into the waste basket in the corner of the room (he misses, but that just makes Isak laugh even more so he’s counting it as a win).

Not much is said after, the two finally settle into one another, too preoccupied by exchanging more kisses and staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick fools to try to make conversation. Eventually their eyes start to flutter shut, both of them managing to whisper out their respective goodnights before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

~*~

When Isak wakes up the next morning, it’s to a crinkling under his cheek and an empty, unfamiliar bed. He panics briefly as the memories from last night come rushing back, thinking he somehow messed things up and made Even leave him, before he remembers that beds don’t usually crinkle. He reaches under his head to retrieve what is apparently a piece of ripped out notebook paper with some writing on it. On one side is a brief note explaining that apparently Isak was too precious to wake up and Even is downstairs making breakfast, whenever Isak wants to join him. At the bottom of the note there’s an arrow pointing to the other side of the page which Isak flips over to find a two-panel comic drawn in Even’s signature art style. In the first panel is them in bed doing decidedly R-rated activities, with Even tactfully drawing in his own black censor bars, making Isak laugh, but in the panel next to it, titled “Same time, in a different universe” is Even and Isak also in bed but sleeping soundly together, cuddling, clothes still on and matching smiles on their cartoon faces.

Covering his face with his hands in fondness and embarrassment, Isak lets himself just revel in the feeling of joy for a bit before climbing out of bed to join Even downstairs. As soon as he opens the bedroom door, he hairs the faint sounds of—what the fuck, is that _Take on Me_? More importantly, is that Even, the boy he spent over an hour deriving immense pleasure from, singing horribly off-key to Take on Me? Isak groans and shakes his head, his smile refusing to budge from its place on his face. As he descends the stairs, he’s already coming up with a million lines to tease Even with when he sees him.

He’s sure Even is going to be the death of him, and he absolutely can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH so this is my first time writing anything even REMOTELY this sexy and im VERY nervous about it but for some reason it was waaaaay easier writing this than part one so idk what that says about me but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here we are
> 
> im so sorry to anyone who saw this and got excited thinking I continued the verse and took your penetrator hoodie headcanons and made them a reality, you're just getting porn instead :(
> 
> that being said, since this was so much easier to write, there might be more of this verse in the future? i never envisioned myself writing this dynamic (first year isak and 3rd year penetrator even) at all, let alone writing it multiple times, but y'all really seem to love it and i love your love, so we'll see!
> 
> as always, i've got a tumblr if you wanna chat! https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/ (once i figure out how to neatly turn that into a handy hyperlink it's over for you hoes)


End file.
